


夏天、胡茬与头绳

by RabbitBookman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: “办正事的时候不要摸酒杯。”爱德华模仿道，边后仰着上半身从背后酒桌的醉鬼手里掏来一个酒瓶，“——没说不能碰这个。”他晃了晃酒瓶，咬下软木塞吐在地上，接着把酒瓶递向埃奇欧，“想来一口吗？”“不了，朗姆的味道我从来喝不惯。”酒瓶被埃奇欧推了回来。说了句“有钱人家的小子”，爱德华便仰头灌下一大口朗姆，酒精流过咽喉的刺激提振了他被炎夏磨钝的观感，低声吁气后他用拇指揩掉漏出嘴角的零星酒水。“真的不要？”埃奇欧笑起来，学着水手的说法回答:“是的，肯威船长。”(Aye, Captain Kenway. )看着对面黑发意大利人勾起的嘴角，某种突如其来的冲动如同呼啸的狂浪在爱德华背后推动着他，似乎稍有迟疑就会遭受没顶之灾，于是他遵从着心底最疯狂的喊叫声那么做了——爱德华又喝下一大口朗姆，只不过他这次的目的并非单纯地把它咽进胃里。他用空着的左手攥住埃奇欧白袍下的衣领，将那人拉了过来，而自己的大半个身子已经越过桌子，用嘴贴上对方带着疤的双唇。





	夏天、胡茬与头绳

七月初的某天寒鸦号又一次停靠进这个国家地中海边缘的港口中。几个月连续的航行后当爱德华·肯威终于踏上一块完整的陆地，但偶尔来自脚底起伏的幻觉让他以为自己似乎仍在海中颠簸。意大利的天气和加勒比海大相径庭，潮湿闷热的风不断吹在他的脸上，蒸腾不去的黏腻汗水顺着颈项一直流进衣领里。  
  
即使阿德瓦勒没有提出让他去彻底洗个澡的建议，他也会非常自觉地去找个澡堂把自己浑身搓搓干净，闻着自己身上的味道爱德华想。  
  
似乎他每一次都是带着刺客兄弟会的任务来到这里，当然爱德华并不厌烦长途的海航以及总要耗费大把时间才能完成的繁琐事项，甚至在得知前往的目的地后他心底按捺不住地冒出些愉快的小念头——噢，这可真不像个合格的沉稳刺客。  
  
从澡堂出来后爱德华径直向汇合的地方走去，远远地他看到早已等在那里的阿德瓦勒。招呼了一声对方的名字，一向沉稳可靠的军需官在转头看清他的脸时明显地皱起眉头。“我还以为肯威船长被人调包了。”  
  
“得了阿德，剃个胡子而已。”爱德华笑起来。长途航行期间他总是疏于打理自己，刚才摸着稍微长过头的胡茬，干脆拿起小刀刮了个干净。这样做还有一个好处，他感觉吹拂在脸上的地中海热风都变得清爽起来。  
  
只不过好心情并没有持续太久。在通进城里的路上爱德华被迎面走过的人撞得趔趄一步，想到还有更紧要的事要做，他只是看了一眼撞上自己的家伙，便转身抬脚准备继续前进，肩膀却被刚才那人抓住。  
  
“喂，你该不是这就想走吧。”小混混说着，故作凶狠地向地上啐了两口。被自己拦住的男人扭过头来，他看清对方长相后嘬起嘴吹出一个下流的音调，“金发妞，瞧你是刚来这里连老子都不认识，作为赔礼不如你帮我吹……”剩余的话被手腕传来的剧痛打断。  
  
爱德华把混混抓在自己肩上的那只手扭到背后，随即右腿一扫便将他放倒在地上，接着用脚踹晕了这个不长眼的蠢蛋。阿德瓦勒在旁边拦住想去呼叫警卫的路人，等他的船长迅速解决突发事件后才去拍拍对方，接着一起穿过围观在四周的人群离开。  
  
活动着手腕低声说了句“碍事”，爱德华心想自己认识的那人在意大利早就比这个找茬的白痴声名远扬了不知多少年。  
  
  
  
碰面地点约定在城内的某个小酒馆中。推门之前爱德华提出稍后准备喝个酩酊大醉的计划，后一秒就被阿德瓦勒用“办正事期间克制住你的酗酒欲望”阻止。他一边撇嘴笑着摇头，一边踏入酒馆门内，室内骤然暗淡下来的光线令视野暂时模糊了一阵，爱德华不得不为此频繁地眨几下眼来适应。  
  
待眼前轮廓逐渐明晰，他越过攒动的人头，轻易在一方角落的桌子后捕捉到对方的身影——当然，这可能更归功于那人一身的奇装异服还有即使在室内也不愿脱下，仿佛黏在脑袋上的醒目白色兜帽。说真的爱德华常常会思考路人是如何做到对穿成这样的家伙视而不见的……不过这些疑问留作腹诽就够了，把莫名其妙的想法抛至一边，爱德华穿过人群走到那人对面，随手拖过把椅子便坐了下去。“你好啊，埃奇欧。”  
  
对方抬眼看他，随即明显地愣怔顿住，同时短促地“呃”了一声，“……你剃了胡子？”  
  
“对。”爱德华被对方这幅意外的表情逗乐，却不自禁地伸手摸了摸自己今天尤其光洁的下颌。接连没被人认出来这件事稍稍让爱德华有些无奈，或许胡茬于他来说确实是相当重要的特征标志吧。思索及此，他正准备好好拉着这两人问个明白，埃奇欧却先他一步开口:“阿德，难道你已经适应……肯威船长的新造型了？”  
  
“尝试接受好一会儿了。”阿德瓦勒耸肩，他一直没有坐下，“顺带一提，上一个试图对船长新造型做出评价的人这会儿应该还躺在路中央没起来。”闻言埃奇欧哈哈笑了起来，挑起眉用那双棕色的眼睛盯住爱德华，“暴躁的家伙。”  
  
“我可不是先动手的人。”爱德华摊手，“嘿，你懂正当防卫的意思吧。”  
  
“我猜那个倒霉蛋肯定以为你好欺负才敢招惹你的吧……说实话，看你现在这样我也会觉得你是个不中用的小白脸。不信问问阿德。”  
  
“去你的埃奇欧，”隔着桌子爱德华踹了对方一下，眼底的笑意却昭示了他从未改变的愉悦心情。扭头看向阿德瓦勒，爱德华皱眉装腔威胁道:“阿德，要是你同意他我就把你丢进地中海喂鱼。”  
  
“谁知道。”阿德瓦勒不置可否，显然不愿加入他们这场毫无价值的讨论，“既然你们碰头了，我就先回船上看着那帮小子了。”转身准备离去，又回头冲爱德华嘱咐道:“船长，记住你进门前承诺的事情。”  
  
“是是，我的好军需官。”  
  
目送阿德瓦勒的背影消失在门外后，埃奇欧仿佛准备探听小道消息一般凑近问:“你答应他什么了？”  
  
“办正事的时候不要摸酒杯。”爱德华模仿道，边后仰着上半身从背后酒桌的醉鬼手里掏来一个酒瓶，“——没说不能碰这个。”他晃了晃酒瓶，咬下软木塞吐在地上，接着把酒瓶递向埃奇欧，“想来一口吗？”  
  
“不了，朗姆的味道我从来喝不惯。”  
  
酒瓶被埃奇欧推了回来。说了句“有钱人家的小子”，爱德华便仰头灌下一大口朗姆，酒精流过咽喉的刺激提振了他被炎夏磨钝的观感，低声吁气后他用拇指揩掉漏出嘴角的零星酒水。“真的不要？”  
  
埃奇欧笑起来，学着水手的说法回答:“是的，肯威船长。”(Aye, Captain Kenway. )  
  
看着对面黑发意大利人勾起的嘴角，某种突如其来的冲动如同呼啸的狂浪在爱德华背后推动着他，似乎稍有迟疑就会遭受没顶之灾，于是他遵从着心底最疯狂的喊叫声那么做了——爱德华又喝下一大口朗姆，只不过他这次的目的并非单纯地把它咽进胃里。他用空着的左手攥住埃奇欧白袍下的衣领，将那人拉了过来，而自己的大半个身子已经越过桌子，用嘴贴上对方带着疤的双唇。  
  
埃奇欧被突然袭击弄得有些措手不及，他有些诧异地看着爱德华，距离是这样地近他甚至能一根一根数清对方的睫毛。随即他的眼神带上些挑衅意味，顺着爱德华的动作，埃奇欧熟练地用舌头纠缠住对方，唇舌暂时分离时酒水便顺着嘴角滴落。似乎害怕对方会与他分开般，埃奇欧一手扣在爱德华脑后并轻轻向前发力，同时揉搓着穿插在指间的，那人久经海水洗礼而质感略微干燥的金发。  
  
埃奇欧注意到爱德华的喉结因为吞咽滚动，像是要抢夺那所剩无几的朗姆一般，他不住地舔舐啃咬对方的嘴唇。舌尖探入爱德华残余了淡淡酒气的口腔内，在齿间恣意扫荡侵略。爱德华则毫不示弱地用舌头与他的绞在一起，就像在进行一场古老的小型决斗，带了点凶狠的戾气回吻着埃奇欧。待双方微喘着互相分开时嘴角牵出细细的银丝，爱德华坐回椅子上，朝对面扬了扬头问，“肯威船长，哈？”  
  
“不讲道理的人，”埃奇欧用手背擦过嘴角，在替爱德华抹掉唇边的唾液时没想到对方竟像蛇那样吐出舌头舔了舔他的指尖，当下呼吸一滞。“……爱德华。”  
  
“嗯？”被叫到名字的人低低地应了声，以一种喝至微醺的神态看向他，接着抿着嘴吃吃笑起来，“咱们又是大半年没见啦。”  
  
埃奇欧见过爱德华醉后的模样，即使知道当下这人是在装醉，此刻他也不会过多深究。“走吧。”走到爱德华身边，埃奇欧想要把他拉起来，却发现那人需要两手抓住他的手臂才能完全站起。“接吻你就腿软了？”埃奇欧调侃道，其实自己何尝不是脚步虚浮，地中海闷热的夏天和身体里的灼热加在一起简直能把他烧得干干净净连灰都不剩。  
  
爱德华喘着气大笑起来，期间含混地说了些什么——大概是几句粗话，不过一切声音传到埃奇欧耳中都变得模糊不清。他只想要现在、立刻、马上，和这个金发男人滚在一起。人们像看着两名可怜的醉鬼一样自动为他俩让出了一条路，埃奇欧整只右臂穿过爱德华的腋下，相互搀扶着，中途撞倒了不少桌椅，从酒馆小门走到了后面一条小巷里。  
  
于是他们又一次地缠在了一起，互相用力地啃咬着嘴唇仿佛立刻要将对方拆吃入腹。不远处蝉鸣蟋声此起彼伏，埃奇欧像是惊醒一般松开了爱德华，看到双手正捧着那人的脸颊，手指用上的劲甚至在爱德华脸上压出了红印。他们各自靠在小巷两边的墙上，咳嗽着哈哈大笑起来。埃奇欧想自己刚刚一定投入得忘记换气，胸口气闷疼痛如同刚被敌人追赶跑过十条街区。  
  
天色早已黑了，埃奇欧低头看向爱德华，发现那人也一直在注视自己。萤火星光映照在那双眼睛里，就像是安静蔚蓝的大海，让他不断不断地沉溺进去。  
  
“你的……你的头绳呢？”终于他问出了这个困惑自己良久，却和目前气氛毫不相关的疑问。  
  
“揍人的时候断掉了。”爱德华下意识地回答，然后以一副看怪人的表情看着埃奇欧，大概也在奇怪为何会被问到这个。说完他又凑过去准备亲吻埃奇欧，但被埃奇欧用手挡住。“不，不是在这个地方。爱德华。”  
  
“附近就是我的住所，你跟我来。”  
  
  
  
在埃奇欧住所门前他们便迫不及待地再次缠吻在一起，门打开的瞬间他们如同摔倒般跌进屋内，连灯都没燃起来摸着黑进了埃奇欧的卧房，全身的衣服连同武器丢得一路都是。  
  
他们赤裸着滚到床上。床脚摇动吱嘎作响，两人粗重的呼吸声充斥在整个狭小的卧房内。他们的亲吻炽烈狂热毫无遮掩，每一次吸吮都像要攥取榨干对方口腔中的空气与唾液，即使舌尖早已干燥如同久曝的土地也不愿分开片刻。爱德华看着那双近在咫尺的棕色眼睛，忽然想起自己曾挖出的一块琥珀，色泽温润晶莹，在阳光底下又泛着剔透的光。  
  
这真是……美丽至极的东西啊。爱德华略微失神，埃奇欧的模样和他常常在记忆里反复回想摹画得一样，连细节也分毫不差，但又多出了太多的鲜活，还有记忆做不到的那份触手可及。奇奇怪怪的念头接连不断地像海底的气泡般浮出来，在他想去捉住它们时又啵地轻轻碎开。或许是因为碰面的机会总是稀少而又飘忽不定，爱德华感到一部分的自己无法投入到这场性爱中，他只想更多地去感触那人，努力把那人刻进自己的脑海深处。  
  
如果想法能化作墨水印在纸上，大概此时爱德华可以写出一整卷的诗，而那里面全是他用尽所有自己能给出的美好词汇在描述眼前这个意大利人。  
  
……倏地传来的刺痛把爱德华拉回了现实，是埃奇欧用上下的尖牙轻咬过他的舌尖。他看见对方眼里恶劣的笑意，紧接着埃奇欧从他的嘴唇边离开，结束了这个长吻。  
  
“你去哪里啦？”埃奇欧皱起鼻子问他，“难道我的吻技退化到已经无法完全抓住你了吗，我亲爱的爱德华。”  
  
不知道该如何表达，爱德华搔了搔后脑，“只是在想你。”  
  
于是听到这话的埃奇欧捂着下半张脸一副忍住不笑出声的模样。定了定他凑到爱德华跟前，“不要只用想的啊。我就在这里，你还可以得到更多……”说话时他已经同爱德华脑门贴着脑门，两只手绕到对方后脖颈处轻柔地按捏那一处的皮肉。  
  
奇异的酥麻感逐渐扩散，爱德华低低地哼了一声替代了回答。他环住埃奇欧的背把那人拉近靠拢自己，手掌触摸到紧致精壮的肌肉，然后就像他寻常对待猫儿那样，爱德华一下一下抚摸着那人的后背线条。  
  
意大利人相当顺从地把脑袋搁在他的颈窝处，享受般蹭了蹭爱德华的侧脸，又将鼻子埋进对方散发深嗅——埃奇欧从未告诉过爱德华自己爱死了对方发间固有而淡薄的腥咸味，那是经年累月的航行中海风留下的印记。他从未到过大西洋的另一端，却能从这个与自己拥抱的人身上感受到加勒比海明亮的艳阳，无垠的长空还有翻涌的波浪。若说新大陆无穷的财富令全世界都趋之若鹜，那么这个名叫爱德华·肯威的男人则是他完全不需远航就发掘到的宝藏。捻弄着几绺金色的发丝，听着指腹与其摩擦发出的沙沙声，埃奇欧问:“和我碰头前你还去洗过澡？”  
  
“说我再不搓搓身上味道就要跟泡发霉的咸鱼差不多了。”爱德华说，接着顿住，“不是特意……”  
  
“不论原因，总之结果对我们现在正做的事有帮助便足够了。”轻笑着打断爱德华的解释，埃奇欧立起身子凑过去和他再一次地接吻。  
  
浅吻过后埃奇欧顺着爱德华的颈项细碎地吮吸着向下移动，滑过喉结时他张开嘴唇伸出舌头舔了舔那里，毫不意外地感受到爱德华深深的吞咽动作。埃奇欧忍不住笑起来，鼻息喷在裸露的皮肤上惹得爱德华低喊了一声痒。他知道爱德华此时已经硬了，只不过还要再等等，他不是心急粗暴的青少年，完整的前戏会让双方在整个过程中更加享受。  
  
他在爱德华的肩头与锁骨上留下深浅不一的痕迹。来到对方晒成麦色的胸口处时埃奇欧含住一侧，用舌尖在深色的乳晕处来回打着转，时不时用上下的尖齿碾磨挑弄那颗已经硬挺凸起的乳头。听到爱德华逐渐急促的呼吸，埃奇欧一手抚在他左边胸口，感受那颗剧烈跳动着的心脏，不自禁地用指甲刮了刮那颗乳头，爱德华“唔”地哼了一声，胸口也猛然起伏。  
  
“别玩了。”爱德华喘着气说，语末是控制不住的颤声。  
  
“过于急躁不是什么好事。”埃奇欧回答。其实他的气息早也乱了，仅剩的理智在不断把他从失控边缘一次又一次拉回。  
  
他用手扶住爱德华的后背，略加引导对方就配合地后仰靠上床头，将整个下身完全展露出来。埃奇欧的膝盖分别顶在爱德华两个腿弯处，撑开双腿不让私处轻易掩藏。手掌抚过布满汗珠的腹部，他终于握住爱德华勃起挺立的阴茎。先是轻缓地摩挲前端，用指间刮擦着已经渗出液体的出口，爱德华便已倒抽起气来。“呃……哈……”  
  
看着神情开始变得迷蒙的爱德华，埃奇欧感到心脏抽动，欲望如洪水猛兽一浪盖过一浪冲击着他为数不多的理智。整只手掌包裹住对方充血硬挺的阴茎，他快速套弄起来，感受那根胀大的柱体上血管突突地跳动，就像此时他同样猛烈撞击肋骨的心跳。  
  
爱德华感觉情欲和快感已经把自己的脑子搅成了一锅浆糊，下身被温热的手掌包裹那一刻都快让他射出来。他紧紧咬牙想要控制自己，却在埃奇欧用另一只揉弄着他的睾丸没两下时达到了高潮。溅射而出的精液弄得对方一手都是，还有不少沾在了他自己的小腹上。爱德华仰头，闭上眼喘息着，射出的刹那他甚至看到满目的金光。  
  
“你这是……多久没自己弄过了。”看着黏稠的白液，埃奇欧的话脱口而出。  
  
“从大伊那瓜起航到地中海的时间。”爱德华抬起一只手臂遮挡在眼前，他感觉自己即将失速的心跳正逐渐归于平缓。“所以你到底要不要进来……我的耐性一直不太好。”这样说着，爱德华已经做出了动作。他向前倾身，双膝着于床面，在埃奇欧还来不及发声时把对方一直挺立的阴茎吞入口中。  
  
阴茎进入湿润炙热的口腔的触感让埃奇欧有些晃神，但他浑身的紧绷只持续了不到一秒，随即伸出那只沾满爱德华体液的手，以此作为润滑，将一根手指挤入爱德华因蜷起身子跪趴而微微张开的后穴。一点点向里推进时，突然用力的吸吮令埃奇欧浑身一颤，整根手指在力道失控的瞬间没入爱德华体内。  
  
“唔！”戳刺感令爱德华身体朝前耸动，而口中埃奇欧的阴茎因这一下动作直直顶向他的喉头，一瞬即逝的窒息感激得眼前一片泪光模糊。这时埃奇欧又插入了第二根手指，口腔和后穴同时被入侵的感受差点让他忘了如何呼吸。  
  
下身又是一阵绞紧，埃奇欧不禁停住手头动作，低头看时却发现那人眼角的泪痕混同着一直无法闭口而淌出嘴角的津液，还有整张通红的面颊。小腹一紧，接着全数泄在了爱德华口中。  
  
“……扯平了。”叹息着撇嘴，他感到一丝来自生理上的挫败。爱德华从来都是那个能轻易打乱自己预设节奏的人，当然埃奇欧明白，令他今晚难以自持最根本的缘由是长久分别后的再次见面。他无时无刻不在渴望着这个金发的男人，这样的欲念被时间与距离的阻隔积攒得无处发泄，到达顶峰时终于不受控制地喷薄而出。  
  
他听到爱德华的闷笑，紧接着是喉咙里咕噜一阵声响——他的精液被那人悉数吞了下去。  
  
“你……”  
  
剩下的话被凑过来同他接吻的爱德华堵住，口腔里对方本身的气息与精液的膻腥交缠在一起。这可真是，埃奇欧知道这样的评价很怪，但他仍旧在心里说，真是性感极了。  
  
忽然他感觉爱德华一只手按在他的胸口上。紧接着眼前景象旋转，身体向后方倒下去，天花板和俯视他的爱德华的脸一同出现在视野当中。“攻击性”这个词首先跳进了埃奇欧的脑海中，爱德华此时正以掠食者的姿态张开双腿骑跪在他的身上，不过丝毫没有杀意，反而增加了几分情趣意味。对方臀间最柔软的部分若即若离地擦过他的下身，埃奇欧不知道爱德华是否有意而为，不过他确实被这小动作撩拨得再次硬了。  
  
“今晚你实在过于主动。”  
  
“……我早就等不下去了。”  
  
爱德华喘息着回答，作为那种一向喜欢主动出击的人，他反而更惊讶自己竟然能够忍耐那么长的时间才有所行动。  
  
一手扶住埃奇欧勃起的阴茎，一手撑在床垫上，爱德华支起身子，后穴翕动着尝试将那炽热的柱体一点点吞入体内。不过只是前端刚刚没入，他的胸口便已经急促地起伏起来，快感过于强烈以至于他差点就忘乎所以地呻吟出声。  
  
看着对方面色潮红却咬住牙关强忍，埃奇欧恶作剧般猛然向上挺了挺腰，下身进入爱德华的刹那他仿佛堕入一个柔软温热的梦境，对方的肠壁收缩着将他的阴茎全数容纳包裹，紧窒的触感让埃奇欧差点忘记接下来的动作。  
  
“呃啊、啊……”  
  
他终于听到金发男人的声音不受控制地从唇缝里漏了出来。  
  
即使事先有过准备，这样毫无防备地被插入时爱德华仍感到阵痛从后穴顺着尾椎像蚂蚁一样爬进了他的后脑。他以为自己会被这痛感冲得昏阙，但略微失神后他发现疼痛正如落潮般迅速地退去。埃奇欧一下下挺腰撞进来，快感愈发强烈，在对方触及到体内某一点时，爱德华浑身颤动着脱力般倒伏在埃奇欧身上。“再、再快一点，啊……”他大声地呻吟起来，只能说出些破碎的词语，“埃奇欧，埃奇欧……拜托、啊，哈啊……”  
  
两手扶住爱德华的腰窝强制他挺直身体，埃奇欧加重了力度不断挺身向里冲撞。看着男人失焦微阖的双目，内心欲望的呼喊都快把他震聋。他知晓爱德华身体每一处隐秘的细节，怎样让对方高潮对他来说也不是什么难题。他向着那一点不断顶弄，爱德华张着口大喘却已无法发出太多声音，最终颤抖着又一次射了出来。  
  
出门前他曾在卧房里点上一支蜡烛，月色从没有拉严的窗帘缝隙里漏进屋内，与即将燃尽的烛光如同雾气般笼罩在他们身上，埃奇欧抬手抚上爱德华的侧脸，像是触碰虚妄的幻象。饕餮过后的餍足使爱德华的嘴角不自觉弯出一个浅淡的弧度，男人干净的面容少了胡茬的遮掩，任何细微的表情变化都能清晰地被埃奇欧捕捉进眼底。“我们真是，好久不见了。”他开口说，声音有些干涩粗砺。  
  
爱德华向他的手心里蹭了蹭，展露出一个笑容。“我也很想你，埃奇欧。”  
  
忽然之间他找不到任何词语能够形容爱德华的模样，只觉得这个男人实在是好看极了。看着那人散在肩上的金发，埃奇欧心念一动，抽下自己的发带想要为爱德华系上。  
  
“别弄……”  
  
“可是好看啊。”  
  
红色缎带松松地绑在金发的发尾。两种明丽的颜色交织在一起，呈现出的景象实在是美丽极了。  
  
“这种话你可以不用说出来的。”  
  
听到那人略显不自在的语气，埃奇欧发觉自己竟然诚实地表露了心底的感叹。行动派的爱德华却不擅长接受别人的夸赞，这样有趣的场面让埃奇欧忍不住想要动恶作剧的念头。  
  
他立起身，将发带捏在手里吻了吻，然后凑到爱德华耳边低语:“你现在的样子确实非常美丽，我亲爱的。”预料之内的，爱德华果然绷紧了身体，于是埃奇欧趁机推着他的肩膀让他躺倒在床垫上。  
  
夜晚的时间还很长。  
  
拉起爱德华精瘦的小腿穿过空当盘在他的腰间，埃奇欧两手勾住那人的肩膀，阴茎缓慢地埋入后穴。等待双方都适应后他开始一点点加大力度抽插起来，阴茎摩擦着柔软的肉壁，液体从交合处溢出将他们的毛发沾湿，肉体碰撞发出的水声充盈在房间内。  
  
“再快一点……唔啊，啊……”  
  
他听着爱德华水汽朦胧的威尔士腔调在耳边响起，喘息令这句话倍加具有诱惑力。他回答着“我会的，我会的爱德华”，不断地冲刺般朝男人体内顶进去。肠壁抽动收缩着绞紧他的阴茎，似乎不允许他离去哪怕一秒钟。  
  
他不得已地拍了拍爱德华紧实的臀部，“放轻松些亲爱的，我还想多坚持会儿呢。”  
  
“你……你倒是用力些……”爱德华目光有些迷乱。他爱死了和埃奇欧的性爱，因为他知道对方可以满足自己的每一个要求。话音未落，身体内部的抽插便变得急骤，埃奇欧带着像要把他肚子搞得一团乱的力度深深地撞了进来。  
  
他们的身体一同摇晃着，爱德华不得不反手抓住床单好让自己不被埃奇欧顶得撞上床头。对方粗重的呼吸声响在他的耳边，而他自己则呻吟着索求更多。血液像是夏夜骤降的暴雨，流过耳膜发出隆隆的响动，视线逐渐模糊，他连埃奇欧的脸也只能看到一个模糊的轮廓，嘴唇不住张合如一条脱水的鱼。  
  
爱德华这一次的射精来得很快，精液粘黏在两人的腹部。身下的人呜咽着摆动着脑袋，头发散乱地铺陈在枕上，那条红色发带也早不知所踪。埃奇欧俯下身吻过他的额头，又吻了吻爱德华那道划过眉骨的深刻刀疤，想继续动作时却被金发男人伸出双手抱住了脖颈。爱德华十指交扣着把他拖住接吻，这个吻轻柔得像是清晨的风，丝毫没有了之前那些的侵略性。  
  
以为对方是没了力气，唇舌分开后埃奇欧垂眼看向那人。“爱德华……”他低声呼唤着男人的名字。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
爱德华喘息着吐出那三个字，音调美妙得如同唱诗。埃奇欧终于彻底愣住，下身一阵抽紧，射在了爱德华体内。  
  
发出一声喟叹，埃奇欧从爱德华体内抽离。白液从后穴溢流而出，黏在爱德华的臀缝之间。他们面对面拥抱着躺在床上，看向对方的眼里带着疲惫的笑意。  
  
  
  
“这一次你会停留多久。”  
  
“任务完成之前我俩都得待在一起。”爱德华闭着眼，半梦半醒间他的回答如同喃喃自语般低不可闻，“这次还挺棘手的……”  
  
埃奇欧笑起来，他把自己挪得更加靠近爱德华，心满意足地与那人一同沉入黑甜的梦乡。  
  
看来这次，他们相处的时间还很长。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[终]  
---


End file.
